Kamen Rider Dark Kiva BackStory
by Zeltrax541
Summary: This is the BackStory for DjDiddyDog's Dark Kiva character. Hope you like it dude! I'm uploading my chapter with Minami Kotaro-Kun!


Chazz 'Dark Phoenix' Leiter A.K.A Kamen Rider Dark Kiva

This is the Back-Story for DjDiddyDog's Dark Kiva character. I don't own Kamen Rider.

This is also the story for my first OC, Andrew Whalen/Kamen Rider Bio-Kaixa

This is when the Architect was still alive.

**DURING A BATTLE WITH NERO SAMSON'S TEAM, THE ARCHITECT, THE LEADER OF THE FAKE KAMEN RIDERS, TOLD JASON FERNO/KAMEN RIDER BIO-GAOH TO TAKE A DIGITAL AND DNA SCAN OF KIVAT AND CHAD 'PHOENIX' LEITER/KAMEN RIDER KIVA. BIO-GAOH ACCOMPLISHED THE TASK AND REPORTED BACK TO THE ARCHITECT. WITH THE SCANS, THE ARCHITECT STARTED ON CREATING A CLONE OF CHAD AND KIVAT. THE FIRST TO BE CLONED WAS KIVAT, BECAUSE HE WAS SMALLER AND TOOK LESS TIME TO CLONE. THIS KIVAT WAS GIVEN THE NAME 'DARK KIVAT', THE REASON IS HE'S BLACK AND RED WITH YELLOW EYES AND ACCENTS ON HIS FACE AND WINGS.**

"Dark Kivat, can you understand me?"** THE ARCHITECT, THE LEADER OF THE FAKE KAMEN RIDERS, ASKED THE MECHANICAL BAT. IT NODDED TO HIM, INDICATING YES.**

"Good. Now your user will take some time to create, but you'll both grow on each other." 

**THE ARCHITECT THEN WALKED AWAY. DARK KIVAT THEN FLEW AROUND THE TUBE HOLDING AN IDENTICAL CLONE OF CHAD LEITER INSIDE IT. SOME LONG WEEKS PASSED AFTER THE EVENTS OF OPERATION GOLDEN THORN. DARK KIVAT AND THE CHAD CLONE WERE NOW ON THEIR OWN. THE ARCHITECT'S MACHINERY CONTINUED TO CREATE THE CLONE OF CHAD EVEN AFTER THE ARCHITECT WAS DESTROYED. AFTER THE CLONE GOT OUT OF THE POD, HE SAW SOME CLOTHES LAID OUT FOR HIM AND PUT THEM ON AND WALKED OUT OF THE DESTROYED LAB. THE CHAD CLONE STARTED TO CALL HIMSELF 'CHAZZ' BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT THE NAME OF HIS REAL COUNTERPART.**

"Dark Kivat, What do you think we should do now? I know the Architect gave us a mission, but what is it? I can't remember."

"Master, I'm sure you'll remember. The Architect gave me his memories and technological know-how. We'll find a way."** DARK KIVAT SAID, WITH NO EMOTION IN HIS VOICE.**

**JUST THEN, THE DUO WAS APPROACHED BY A MAN WEARING BLUE LEEVIES, A BLACK JACKET, A RED SHIRT, AND A BLACK CAP ON HIS HEAD.**

"Hey. My name's Andrew Whalen. The Architect told me to help you with your mission. Your first lesson is how to fight." **ANDREW THEN REVEALED A BELT IN STYLE OF THE KAIXA BELT, BUT THERE ARE RED ACCENTS IN PLACE OF THE GOLD AND THE EYES WERE GOLD ON THE PHONE. HE THEN OPENED UP THE PHONE AND STARTED TO PRESS 913 AND PRESSED ENTER BEFORE CLOSING THE PHONE.**

_Standing By..._

"Henshin, Bio-Execute!" **ANDREW CALLED OUT BEFORE HE DOCKED THE PHONE INTO THE BIO-KAIXA GEAR.**

_Bio-Execution: Complete!_

**ANDREW WAS ENGULFED IN RED LIGHTS AND THE BIO-KAIXA ARMOR APPEARED ON HIS BODY.**

"I'll eliminate you. Dark Kivat!"

"Be grateful, it's elimination time!"

**Chazz then plucked Dark Kivat out of the air. Chazz then pushed the button in between Dark Kivat's ears to open up the bat's mouth. The boy pushed his left forearm up into Dark Kivat's teeth, executing a 'bite'. Stained glass tattoos appeared on Chazz's body and chains unwrapped from his waist to reveal the Dark Kivat Belt, which was black instead of red.**

"Dark Henshin!"

**Chazz turned Dark Kivat upside down and perched him on the belt's buckle, pushing him into place. Chazz's body was completely covered in chains, which shattered to reveal the Dark Kiva armor, which was a crimson red version of Kiva's emperor form. The chest armor was black, there were little wings ontop of the omnilens and the omnilens were a sickly green.**

**Chazz then started to remember what his mission was: All riders must die!!!**

"I now know my mission."

"What is it?" **ANDREW ASKED OUT OF CURIOSITY**

"All riders must die, fake or other wise!" **CHAZZ THEN PULLED A FUESTLE FROM HIS BELT. IT WAS THE GARURU FUESTLE, BUT IT WAS GOLD AND BLUE. HE THEN PUT THE FUESTLE INTO DARK KIVAT'S MOUTH.**

_Garuru, come!!!_

**ALL THE ARMS MONSTER'S FUESTLE MUSIC STARTED TO PLAY ALL AT ONCE. A BLUE ORB CAME OUT OF DARK KIVA AND IT TURNED INTO THE GARURU SABER. THIS SABER WAS MEGA-DARK BLUE IN COLOR AND HAD THE SAME COLOR OF EYES AS DARK KIVA. CHAZZ THEN WENT INTO ATTACK POSITION AGAINST BIO-KAIXA.**

"This is bad, very very bad!" **ANDREW THEN ACTIVATED HIS SWORD, THE BIO-KAIXA BLADE.**

_Ready..._

**BIO-KAIXA THEN STARTED TO FIGHT DARK KIVA, BUT TO NO AVAIL. DARK KIVA WAS MORE ADEPT AT USING A SWORD THEN ANDREW. HE WAS DEFEATED IN THE SWORD-FIGHT.**

"Let's see how better you are with a gun." **Chazz then pulled the gold Bassha fuestle from his belt gave it to Dark Kivat to play.**

_Bassha, come!!!_

**ALL THE ARMS MONSTER'S FUESTLE MUSIC STARTED TO PLAY ALL AT ONCE, AGAIN. A GREEN ORB CAME OUT OF DARK KIVA THIS TIME AND IT TURNED INTO THE BASSHA MAGNUM. THIS BLASTER WAS MEGA-DARK GREEN IN COLOR AND HAD THE SAME COLOR OF EYES AS DARK KIVA. CHAZZ THEN STARTED TO BLAST OFF A FEW ROUNDS AT BIO-KAIXA.**

"You're on!" **ANDREW THEN PULLED A SWITCH ON HIS SWORD AND TURNED IT UPSIDE DOWN, TURNING INTO BLASTER MODE.**

_Burst Mode._

**ANDREW THEN STARTED TO WHALE ON CHAZZ WITH THE BLASTER. CHAZZ HATED THE ASPECT OF FIGHTING LONG RANGE, SO HE PULLED THE GOLD DOGGA FUESTLE AND PLAYED IT.**

_Dogga, come!!!_

**ALL THE ARMS MONSTER'S FUESTLE MUSIC STARTED TO PLAY ALL AT ONCE, AGAIN. A PURPLE ORB CAME OUT OF DARK KIVA THIS TIME AND IT TURNED INTO THE DOGGA HAMMER. THIS HAMMER WAS MEGA-DARK PURPLE IN COLOR AND HAD GOLD CHAINS AROUND IT. CHAZZ THEN STARTED TO WHALE ON BIO-KAIXA WITH THE HAMMER BECAUSE OF THE HAMMER'S MASSIVE WEIGHT.**

"That's it! Now, I'm ticked off!" **ANDREW FLIPPED OPEN THE BIO-KAIXA PHONE AND HIT THE ENTER BUTTON, CLOSING THE PHONE IN THE PROCESS.**

_Bio-Execution: Exceed Charge!_

**ANDREW THEN BLASTED CHAZZ WITH A RED LASER NET, WHICH RENDERED HIM IMMOBILE. ANDREW THEN RUSHED TOWARD HIM FOR HIS FINISHING ATTACK, THE CRIMSON SMASH. THERE WAS A BIG CLOUD OF SMOKE, ENGULFING THEM BOTH. WHEN THE DUST SETTLED DOWN, IT WAS REVEALED THAT THE ZANVAT SWORD (EXCLUDING THE ZANBAT HILT) APPEARED AND STOPPED BIO-KAIXA'S ATTACK BEFORE IT CONNECTED. CHAZZ THEN GRABBED THE SWORD AND SLASHED ANDREW A COUPLE OF TIMES.**

"This sword is more awesome then that baka wolf, so I'll use this Zanvat Sword from now on. Time for you to die, Bio-Kaixa!" **CHAZZ THEN PULLED KIVA'S WAKE-UP FUESTLE, BUT IT WAS GOLD AND THE BLACK REPLACED THE RED. HE GAVE IT TO DARK KIVAT TO PLAY.**

_Wake Up, 1!!!_

**A DISTORTED VERSION OF KIVA'S WAKE-UP FUESTLE STARTED TO PLAY AND THE DAY TURNED INTO NIGHT. CHAZZ THEN PLACED HIS LEFT HAND AT THE HILT AND WENT TO THE LEFT, CHARGING IT UP FOR THE FIRST WAKE-UP ATTACK OF DARK KIVA - THE DARK ZANVAT SLASH. THE GLOW AROUND THE SWORD WAS CRIMSON RED AND STARTED TO SLASH BIO-KAIXA A COUPLE THOUSAND TIMES. CHAZZ THEN 'SHEATHED' HIS SWORD AND BIO-KAIXA WAS DESTROYED. NOT EVEN HIS RIDER BELT WAS LEFT IN THE EXPLOSION. DARK KIVAT THEN LEFT DARK KIVA'S BELT AND DARK KIVA REVERTED TO HUMAN FORM.**

"I now remember my mission, Dark Kivat. All Kamen Riders must be destroyed!"

"I agree, master. Let's go and proceed to destroy more riders!"

_**DARK KIVAT AND CHAZZ THEN LEFT THE BATTLE-SCENE LAUGHING. WAS THIS CLONE GOING TO BE TROUBLE FOR NERO'S TEAM, ALONG WITH CHAD?!**_

FIND OUT IN DJDIDDYDOG'S TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER FANFIC!


End file.
